The Train
by love2swim12
Summary: It's been a month since Voldemort's death and things have been quiet and akward between Hermione and Ron. When Hermione decides to leave and find her parents, Ron must act quick so he'll be able to tell her his feelings before it's too late.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of it's characters. **

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm new to fanfiction and this is my very first story. I hope you like it. Thanks! **

**THE TRAIN **

The train was the place they first met. It was the first time Ron Weasley had laid eyes on the beautiful and brilliant Hermione Granger. At that time though, seven years ago, she wasn't so beautiful and brilliant in Ron's eyes. To him, Hermione was bossy, a know it all, had bushy hair, and was mental. Those were the first things his brain told him to think when he first saw her on the train, when she asked him if he had seen a toad. To his eleven year old self, that's all he could think, until somewhere along the way she became more than the mental little girl he had once known.

She had somehow found a way into Ron's heart. It had taken him awhile to realize this too. At first, he barley even noticed that she was a girl. What they had way back in those days, Ron wasn't even sure was a friendship. They were just acquaintances who happened to share the same best friend and bickered nonstop. And somehow, finally in their fourth year, Ron saw that Hermione was a girl, beautiful in fact, who had feelings. They were feelings that he had hurt when he was rude to her for going to the dance with Victor Krum. He was jealous of course but he didn't even know what that feeling was until sometime after, he didn't know exactly when, but eventually he knew Hermione had taken up a very special place in his heart. He didn't even realize it, but he had in fact given his heart away the very first day he had met her, on the train…

So here Ron is, seven years later, and still not with the girl who had taken up every inch of his heart. Voldemort had just died a month ago and so did many others including Ron's brother Fred. This last month had been hard on everyone in the Weasley family. Hermione and Harry had been staying with them and helping around the house. Not a lot of words were spoken and it was mostly just silence all the time. Harry was also an absolute mess but he was doing better and better as the days went by. Hermione tried to be there for everyone and they all did turn to her for support, all except Ron.

She knew that Ron wasn't one to admit his feelings and he had too much pride to break down, but she was his friend and he barley talked to her. All he would do his lay on his bed and do nothing or just sleep. Sometimes she would go in there anyway and they wouldn't say a word. She liked to think it was because of sadness but she couldn't help but notice that another reason was awkwardness from the kiss they shared. Neither one had forgotten about it and neither one ever would. They could tell that by the way they sometimes looked in each other's eyes. So times continued in silence but all silence has to eventually come to an end.

Ginny Weasley sauntered down the dark hallway of the depressed household to get to her bedroom, the room she and Hermione had been sharing for the past month.

As she walked in, the first thing she noticed at this dark hour was a dim light in the corner of the room. Right beside it was Hermione stuffing clothes into a brown suitcase that was positioned on the bed.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Hermione, whose back was to her, turned around with a jolt. "Oh Ginny, you frightened me!" As she said this, Ginny observed that she was drying tear marks that were stained on her pale face and her eyes were watering. "I'm um, I'm uh packing…I'm going to find my parents in Australia." Her short, bushy hair was stuck to her face and she let out a small sniffle. "I'm going to restore their memories."

Ginny just stared at her in shock for a few moments and many different emotions crossed her face. First she seemed worried, then angry, and then a look of acceptance appeared. "I understand." She whispered, "It's been a long time, I know you miss them."

Hermione was avoiding eye contact. "I do." She let out in sorrow.

"Have you told Ron yet?" Ginny asked, but Hermione just stood there with an ashamed look on her face clearly saying that she hadn't said anything. "He'll miss you know. We all will." Ginny wanted to so badly understand why Hermione was obviously not going to tell anyone why she was leaving. She didn't even seem like she knew the reason herself.

Hermione then breathed out, "No." she paused while forcing her tears back. "No Ginny I haven't told Ron anything. If you haven't noticed, we haven't spoken in like a month." She was so upset that the last part came out a little rude.

Ginny didn't look hurt though, she looked almost angry. "Hermione what is going on? Why were you going to leave without telling any of us?" Her tone then changed to soft and caring. "We all care about you, especially Ron. Can't you see that?"

Hermione, who once again turned her back to Ginny and kept piling things in her suitcase, plopped down on the bed now crying hysterically. "He doesn't care about me! Don't you understand! I was the one to initiate our kiss during battle and he hasn't said anything about it, our anything else for that matter, while that's the one thing I think about all day and night." Her voice was cracking as she said this. "At first I thought it was because his brother had just died which is completely understandable because he was grieving. I was more than willing to be by his side through the whole thing and I was! But he doesn't say anything as if he's angry or doesn't even know I'm there. And I don't know what to say because I know he's hurting and I can't hurt him even more."

Ginny, still standing in the doorway, moved across the room and sat down next to her friend. Without words, Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around Hermione, who cried into Ginny's shoulder. They stayed like this for a few minutes, and then Hermione said, "I'm in love with him Ginny! I'm so deeply in love with him…but he doesn't love me." She whispered through her sobs.

Ginny shook her head in disagreement, "He loves you too Hermione and you know it."

"If he does, how am I supposed to know?" She then got up to zip her suitcase and pull it off the bed, and then she made her way with it towards the door. "If he does then he can tell me when he's fully recovered and I return. But for now, I need to get away and be with people who I know love me. Because I myself have not fully recovered either." And with that, she left.

Hermione slowly made her way down the long, winding staircase while carrying her bulky suitcase over her shoulder. Her tear stained face was causing her messy brown hair to stick to it and it covered her eyes. Her head was pounding so hard in the silence that it seemed like the whole house could hear it.

She didn't want anyone in the still house to know she was leaving so she made her way to the back door as quickly and silently as she could. Right as she was going out, Hermione thought she heard footsteps, but she was convinced that they were Ginny's. To just be safe she rushed out the back door and started running towards the fields that surrounded the Weasley's home.

It was extremely dark outside and no stars were seen for miles. Even the moon was covered by the dark thick clouds that still remained from when Voldemort was still alive.

Hermione, as she slowed down her run into a fast walk, started to think about what she would do when she saw her parents, where she would go, and what she would tell the Weasley's and Harry when she returned. All these thoughts crossed her swarming brain at once and a great amount of fear struck her. She then started to cry again and stopped dead in her tracks. She hesitated whether to turn back, so as she looked over her shoulder, back at the Weasley's, she almost screamed at who was facing her. It was Ron.

Her heart had stopped beating when he asked, very patiently but sternly, "Hermione, what are you doing? Where are you going?" His voice was a shock to her. She wasn't sure when she had last heard it.

She hesitated but decided to be honest. It's not like she had to lie to Ron. "I'm going to find my parents." She said, trying to pass as confident.

He stared at her intently for a few minutes, just studying her face. "And when were you planning to say anything to us?" He looked angry, but there was also a hint of hurt that was seen in his eyes. The last time she had seen him this way was when he left her and Harry after they had an argument in the tent.

"Well when were you planning on speaking to me?" her tone was venomous. "How dare you expect me to tell you anything when it's not like we're even friends anymore!" up until then, Hermione hadn't of called Ron out on his behavior of this last month. The anger was just built up inside and needed to be released.

Once it was out she wished she could take back her words because he now looked even worse than he had in a long time. "I'm sorry Ron." She paused, taking a deep breath, "Look you're obviously still in pain. But I'm hurting too. And I can't stay here when I'm constantly being pushed away. I want to be loved. And it seems like the only ones that can give me that right now are my parents. I miss them."

His face softened and was overcome by guilt. "Hermione I…"

"No don't say anything. You'll only make things worse. Now I don't know when I'll be back. But until I am, I wish you the best of luck, and hope that you can recover from your brothers lost. Goodbye Ron."

And with that she couldn't keep her tears in anymore so she ran. And she was crying so loud that she wasn't sure that the faint sounds calling her name were real or just her imagination.

Ron just stood there in the middle of the field, stopped dead in his tracks, just staring after Hermione as she ran to the train station.

All he could force himself to do was call her name but for some reason he couldn't get himself to follow her. She had just disappeared into the darkness and headed to the train that would take her away for who knows how long. It could even take her way forever and out of Ron's life for good. Why wouldn't it? It takes her away every summer. Ron sighed and mumbled, "Bloody train."

"So are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" the voice threw Ron off guard a bit as he turned around and came face to face with an annoyed Ginny and there was Harry, standing not too far behind her. "You don't have many options Ron. You could just stand there. You could go inside the house. Or, you could go after her."

Ron was too upset to say anything and a state of shock cam over him. Everything and just too much had happened in the last month that he just couldn't take it anymore. First, he, his friends, and family all risk their lives in fighting Voldemort and many lives were taken. Second, he was too upset and depressed to talk to anyone, so he just did what he does best and pushed people away and let his temper get the best of him. Now, this temper of his has pushed away the most important person in his life and he had no idea when he would ever see her again, or if he would ever be able to tell her his feelings.

After a few moments of Ron not saying anything, Ginny continued, "What are you going to do Ron? Stay here for the rest of your life, not letting the past go? Or do you want to move on with your life?"

Now Ron was angry and he let his temper get the best of him again. "How am I supposed to move on when the bloody horrible had happened and killed so many innocent people? Don't tell me that the two of you have moved on because we all know that that's a lie! I would think that you guys would understand given that this has happened to all of us and here you are lecturing me!"

Harry, who had been standing behind Ginny the whole time looking worried and staring at his feet, decided to step in. "We're lecturing you because you have an opening . You had, might even still have, a chance to move on and be with the girl you love."

Ron's face softened as he turned away from Harry. "If I did take this opening, how would I know that she'd let me. I've hurt her, Harry. I haven't meant to, but I have."

"I'm not saying she would forgive you. She's very stubborn. But you'll never know." Harry paused, and walked over to face Ron, "For all you know, she might come back years from now and already have moved on because you also were too stubborn. Seven years Ron, it's been seven years and you've been so blind."

Ron took a deep breath and said, "I haven't been blind, I just haven't been able to act." Then Harry noticed tears forming in Ron's eyes. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to act."

Hermione, the whole way to the train station, cried and wouldn't let herself look back even once because she knew she might've ended up going back. She knew that out of sadness she'd go running back there and hoping the she could run right into Ron's loving arms. She had to keep reminding herself though, that they wouldn't be open for her. He'd push her away again just like he always does.

Sure they were friends, the best of friends even, but certainly Ron could've picked up on at least one hint that to her they were more than that. She had picked up on hints of his. She was sure that at one time or another, if not still, he had some kind of feelings for her. He would have never responded to her kiss like he did if that wasn't the case. Maybe they were never meant to be together. Surely you can have feelings for someone but also have feelings for someone else right? But who was that someone else? It hurt Hermione deeply to even think of moving on from Ron. She just couldn't do it.

When she finally reached the train station, she gave away her ticket and got onto to the train that would depart in ten minutes. She wished it would leave already so she could stop thinking of getting off.

There was barley anyone on the train this late at night so Hermione found a nice and quiet area to sit so she could be alone. She set her suitcase on the shelf above her, sat herself down and laid her head against the wooden backboard. She had a headache from crying and was utterly exhausted so she closed her eyes and wished she could fall asleep.

"Hermione! Hermione...Hermione!" Hermione was not fully awake but she wasn't completely asleep yet, as she heard someone calling her name. Her mind kept telling her it was a dream but as the voice got nearer, she slowly gained consciousness and she could tell that it was Ron's voice. She recognized it because it was the same way he called her name when she was being tortured at the Malfoy's Manner. The memory pained her but reality finally hit her, Ron was here.

Her eyes shot open so quickly that her heart did a huge jump and stared pounding harder than ever. Butterflies immediately flooded her stomach as a small wave of hope came upon her.

As she sat up in her seat, her eyes wandered to the hallway where there was a ginger head boy running towards her. He stumbled into the doorway of where she was sitting, and was out of breath.

"Hermione…Oh bloody hell…I found you Hermione." His voice sounded worn-out, his hair was messy, and he was still in his sleeping clothes. He also had some dirt on his nose, like he got ran through mud or something. He looked just like when Hermione had found him earlier, just more awake.

"Ron what are you doing here?" She almost yelled.

His breathing was starting to slow down. "Do you regret it?" He looked straight into her brown eyes. His blue ones were begging for an answer. "I must know."

"Regret what?" She asked secretly hoping that he was talking about what she feared but wanted the most.

"Our kiss."

There it was, what they both had been so afraid to bring up for so long. Since they were too busy trying to act as if nothing had happened, they both wondered if the other even remembered or noticed. Deep down they knew, and now it was fresh in both their memories once more.

Hermione shook her head, still in a state of shock, and said, "No I don't regret it." She paused, suddenly ashamed that he got the truth out of her so quickly. "Do you wish I hadn't done it?" All she wanted was for him to share what he has been feeling. She was the one to initiate the kiss and she's the one doing the talking.

"I couldn't let you leave… I need to be with you Mione." He said in a soft but serious tone.

"Well it sure doesn't seem that way." Tears started to form in her eyes. "God. Ron! You're not answering any of my questions!"

Her pain was hurting him. "Mione don't cry. Please don't cry." He paused and looked deep into her eyes, looking for some kind of forgiveness. "I'm here because like I said, I need to be with you…and no; I don't wish you hadn't done it. I've wanted to kiss you…for a long time."

They just stared at each other for a few moments, and those moments seemed like a lifetime. Hermione was so happy, but still so scared, and that's when her tears started to fall.

Ron watched carefully as her tears wandered down her pale face. He wanted to know so baldy if they were happy or sad tears, and he didn't dare to say anything because he thought it would be best if he just let her be.

In the past, Ron had wondered what he wanted to do with his life. He had spent his childhood and teen years living in fear. The only bright part about it was Harry and Hermione. He didn't know how he would live without either of them. He then realized at that exact moment that he had been so stupid and neglectful to both his best friend and especially to the girl he loved. He wanted to explain himself. He wanted her to forgive him. He wanted to tell her how he felt.

"I'm so sorry Hermione."

She nodded her head slowly. He couldn't tell if she was still angry or not.

"I just…"

"No, you don't need to explain yourself." She looked up at him and gave a small forgiving smile. "I understand."

The look she gave him was to gentle and kind. It was so forgiving and assuring. It was a pure look of love. He could tell by the way her eyes sparkled up at him, like he was the greatest person in the world.

With full confidence Ron said, "Mione, I'm in love with you."

Those were the words Hermione had wanted to hear come out of his mouth for so long now. At this moment, all she wanted to do was run into his arms and let him kiss her senseless, while she enjoyed every second of it. But this moment didn't seem real enough to be true. She had to make sure of it.

"Ron I don't think you know what you're saying. Do you know what loving someone means? Do you know how it feels? It is putting away all selfish needs because all you want is to be with that person. It feels like, even in the darkest of times, every second is bright when you're with them. It is loving someone while you let them love you back. I can't be sure you love me when you push me away." She said this with confidence and her natural stubbornness, which made Ron more determined than ever.

"I don't think you understand." Ron smiled and was now so close to her that she was sure he could hear her heart beating. He then laced her fingers with his. "Yes, through my pain I have pushed you away. Yes, I am also very selfish. And yes, even in the darkest of times, it might not always be bright because I'm with you, but it's bright because I love you."

That's when Hermione tears were officially happy ones. Her continued to stare in awe at this man in front of her.

"I'm very stupid Hermione for hurting you, but I have loved you since day one, since we met here on this train seven years ago, and I'm going to love you forever. I just hope that you can love me back. "

She was frozen in her place, her knees growing weaker by the second; not being able to believe those words came out of Ronald Weasley's mouth. But they did.

"I do. I do love you back."

"Wow. You must be just as stupid as me." He smiled happily.

She giggled and looked at him with love in her eyes.

And that was the moment he captured her lips with his. It was a moment of pure bliss and everything was right and beautiful.

They parted at the same time, wanting to be able to look one another in the eye and smile. They did this with their foreheads pressed together.

Then Hermione let out a giggle.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know?"

And that's when the train departed with both Hermione and Ron. They were off together, ready to spend the rest of their lives together, never apart.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: All comments are appreciated. I am not so sure about this and would love some c****onstructive criticism. Thank you! **


End file.
